She Is My Sister
by xXchampXx
Summary: Edward goes hunting and Jasper stays behind to watch Bella. Jasper and Bella talk about what happened about her birthday. And Jasper helps out Bella. Oneshot. RXR. EXB. Bella/Jasper Bonding.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight._

**JPOV**

I could her Debussy playing softly from upstairs.

I could also feel the love radiate off of Bella and Edward. I looked at my own love for some help.

My whole family was going to go hunting. Except me. I had already gone hunting the night before and I was going to be staying behind to watch over her.

I could always feel her being uneasy around me so I was worried that I was never going to be able to have that sister/brother bond with her when she was vampire.

I really liked Bella. Not only was she a different human she helped me with my bloodlust.

I heard Edward growl.

"What is it?" I heard Bella ask.

"Jasper," he said shortly.

"Don't worry. I will keep the door closed," Bella said jokingly.

I had to laugh also. Like a door would be able to keep me away from her delicious smelling blood.

That earned me another growl.

"Edward. Whatever Jasper is thinking can't be that bad," poor Bella said.

"You have no idea," Edward hissed mainly for me

I looked at the clock. It was 7:30.

"Time to go?" Esme called for her children.

"Be right there," my Alice whispered knowing everyone, but Bella could hear.

"Bye. I love you," she said lustfully as she gave me a passionate kiss.

"Love you too. Bye," I said in her lips.

When she left the room I could hear Bella shooing Edward.

"Edward don't worry about me. I have Jasper watching over me. I will be fine. You NEED to go hunting."

"Okay. I love you." I could hear him hiver her a kiss. I could also hear her heart skip a beat. I laughed at that.

"Love you more," she said after her broke the kiss.

"Dought it," he murmured before one last kiss.

I heard Edward zoom past my door and out into Emmett's truck.

I could feel fear come off of Bella as she past by my room to go downstairs. It went away once she was one the first floor.

I decided to leave her be.

I was reading when I heard her stomach growl.

I laughed. When I looked at my clock I saw it was 10:30.

"I better feed her," I said to myself knowing if Edward's girlfriend starved tonight I would never see another night.

I walked downstairs and saw her watching T.V.

"Hello," I said making sure to make noise so I wouldn't scare her.

"Hi," she replied. Great, there is fear coming off of her.

"Are you hungry?"

"No." Lie. Just then her stomach growled, "Would you like me to get you anything?"

"No thank you."

She got up and went to our always stocked kitchen. Fear came off of her because she had to pass me to get there.

When she came back in I watched T.V. with her.

At about 3:30 I finally said, "The human better go to bed or Edward is going to kill the empathy."

She laughed and went upstairs to Edward's room without anther word.

She tripped on her way, but feeling her being afraid I didn't go help her worried I would give her a heart attack.

It was about 2 and half hours later I felt pain and agony. I didn't know where it was coming from. Then I felt as if someone I love dearly was leaving me.

I ran around outside to make sure there wasn't anything around. Then I realized it was coming from inside the house. Inside Edward's room. From Bella.

I went into the room and saw her tossing and turning.

I walked up to her and shook her awake saying, "Bella, Bella. Wake up. It is just a dream."

She finally woke up and looked around. She saw my glowing eyes saying, "Just a dream. Just a dream. Hey Jasper."

"Hey. Do you want to talk about your dream?"

"It was just about when Edward left."

I winced. The other babysitters had warned me about her nightmares.

I then felt her fear radiate off of her.

"Are you scared of me?" I asked.

"In a way," she replied.

"Is it because of what happened on your birthday?"

"In a way."

This is just getting better and better.

"Is it because of my bloodlust?"

"In a way."

"Would it make you more comfortable for me to watch you outside of the house?"

"What? No! Why would you say that?"

"Well, I can fell the fear come off of you."

"Really?" I could see her blush, "I should be the one to go. This is YOUR house."

"Everyone knows that this house is as much as yours as it is mine."

"I don't want to be a burden. And you of all people," she looked at me, "or vampires. You should know."

I laughed.

"So can you elaborate on the 'In a way'?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked. I could feel the confusion.

"You were never really scared of me before with Edward around. I can understand you might be uneasy around me alone, but you were never really like that before your birthday. Even with Rose, I don't feel fear. Do you hate me for what happened after your birthday?"

"No. Of course not. It is just that I thought you hated me. For causing your family pain. For getting in the way. And for practically ruining your family."

"Do you blame yourself for that?" I asked in disbelief. Edward always told me she never blamed me for her birthday, but she couldn't blame herself.

"Well, I wasn't careful. I was the one who cut myself therefore making your bloodlust start."

"Yes, but should haven't had come so close. I hadn't have gone so long without hunting. I should have had better control. Bella, it wasn't your fault. Your skin can be cut by almost anything. I was the one who didn't see you as my sister, but as my prey."

She shivered at that.

"Well you can't blame yourself either," she said. So Edward was telling the truth.

"Well, yes. I was the one that caused trouble. If only I had better control Edward wouldn't have left and you wouldn't have left you."

"How about we make a compromise?" she asked.

"That would be great," I said flashing her a toothy smile. That is what I loved about having Bella not afraid of vampires. We didn't have to worry about scaring her off with our smiles. I turned on Edward's light on before she could blink.

"Wow. Light."

She rubbed her eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes. So how about this we never talk about it again and you don't blame yourself," she replied.

"Sure. Also you don't blame yourself also. Deal?" I stock my hand out for her to shack in agreement.

"Deal," she put her fragile hand in mine and shock it.

Just then her phone rang.

It was all the way across the room so she asked, "Can you hand me that."

I got up and tossed her the phone.

"Hello?" she answered.

"So I heard that the Cullens are on a hunting trip."

"Yea, so?" she had gotten us to our hunting trips as being camping.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house?"

"Why are you calling me at 6:30 in the moring?"

"Well, you can have all day and all night to 'have fun'."

She shivered as she replied, "Mike, I have a boyfriend."

"So. You can have some fun while your little 'boyfriend' can never know."

"Give me the phone," I commanded her.

"Hello Mike," I said.

"Who is this?"

"Edward's big brother. Jasper."

"Jasper! Why is she hanging out with you!"

"She has gone camping with us."

"Well, she needs to be over at my house. She will be mine one day. You Cullens just wait and see."

"Okay listen you little twit. She is like my little sister. And if you touch her in any form or fashion, it won't be Edward hurting you it will be Emmett and me," I hissed into the phone. No one was going to mess with my little sister while she was with my brother.

"Whatever man. Bye."

He hung up.

I snapped the phone shut and turned to Bella.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Hey, you are family."

She smiled as she said, "I better go to sleep now. Night."

"Good night Bella."

**The Next Night**

The following day went by in a breeze as we had more bonding.

Night finally fell and Edward was going to be back around midnight.

Bella went to bed around 7:30 so she could spend some time with him right as he came back. I found it so sweet.

It was about 11:30 when I felt the pain and agony again. This time I know it was Bella.

I ran up and woke her immediately. When she woke up she was crying, I crawled into the bed next to her so my power would work more.

"What is it Bella?" I asked.

"Just another Edward leaving Bella dream again."

"It is okay," I kept repeating over and over again.

"Can you please stay with me till Edward came home," she asked in a small voice.

"Okay," I said and she put her head down on her pillow.

I gave her a kiss on the forehead before I started to stare at the ceiling.

I heard the others come home about 15 minutes later.

Edward ran straight up to his room for his Bella. I passed her off to him. I could feel the apprehension come off of him.

_When she has her nightmares she is in real pain. You should really talk to her about her leaving. I was able to comfort her last night and tonight._ I thought in my mind.

I was walking out the door as I heard Edward say, "Thank you."

"What can I say? She is my sister," I said I walked to my love.

**AN: How did you like it. Please Review.**


End file.
